When a Man Falls to Temptation
by TheSeriousBard
Summary: After a rise in unexplainable events occurring in Shizume City, Fushimi Saruhiko was asked to investigate the matter—only to disappear without a trace. After hearing the news, Yata finds himself partnering up with an unexpected person in order to save the person he cares for most. MiSaruMi; OC; Mystery/Drama
1. Pride

**When a Man Falls to Temptation**

* * *

With great wealth and power, the dangers of falling to greater temptation to overindulge in sinful pleasures would continuously seduce those who possess it. After a rise in unexplainable events occurring in Shizume City, Fushimi Saruhiko was asked to investigate the matter—only to disappear without a trace. After hearing the news, Yata finds himself partnering up with an unexpected person in order to save the person he cares for most. MiSaruMi; OC; Mystery/Drama

**Note:** So, I've been making too many stories about Saruhiko saving Misaki. Therefore, I've decided to write one where Misaki goes to save Saru. Just warning you, some of the scenes—although not smut, contain strong sexual content—I'll mark the chapter with a warning on it.

**Rated:** T for violence; very crude language—including curse words and strong sexual references; strong sexual themes; dark themes

**Disclaimer:** K Project = GoRa/GoHands

I've gone through the spelling/grammar checking, but there still might be some things here and there. I'll change them as I see them.

* * *

**Pride: That which Sits Upon a Double-Edged Sword**

Shizume City had once been the blight of the country. Weak and poor, most of the citizens would find themselves wasting away in poverty and misery. But after the appearance of the Dresden Slate, with the aid of the Gold King—Kokujyoji Daikaku, the economy began to quickly rise. Shizume City flourished into a place of wealth and prosperity.

Those who were once bound to their work to make ends meet were now extremely wealthy and powerful. There was no defining characteristic of the wealthy. They were young and old, male and female, beautiful or hideous. However, with great power and wealth, greater temptation to allow oneself to indulge in sinful pleasures would continuously dangle in front of them.

One could easily become a slave to dangerous pass-times in order to satisfy their continuous desires, and with money, they could make it happen.

"Have we finished the production of the next batch yet?" Inoue Masaru asked the man standing beside him, as he gazed at the deep, blue sea in front of him.

"Yes sir, the team has finished wiring and calibrating the electronic systems and did the final test this morning at 0900 hours."

A malevolent, twisted smile appeared on the raven-haired man's face. "Wonderful. Where is Oniyuri?"

"She is currently awaiting your orders in her quarters, sir."

"Just like the good girl I've made her. Give her the camera so she can stream to us. We will need to sort through the garbage heap and see what treasures we can find tonight."

As his servant bowed and left the man with eyes as dark as midnight itself, he laughed out. He said to himself, "We have no time to waste. There is plenty of merchandise to be captured and needy people to satisfy."

* * *

"So, you're saying that the number of missing persons has been increasing within the past month? Is there any common link between them?"

"The only thing that they have in common is that they are all between the ages of sixteen and twenty five. I apologize for throwing another case at you so soon, but this is a serious matter, and the Shizume City Police Department is just baffled by their lack of progress and findings."

"I understand, Mr. Prime Minister. Scepter 4 will take this matter into our own hands…Yes…Yes…Good bye." As Munakata closed the phone conference, the Blue King looked down to the large stack of papers in front of him. The names and information of all those who had suddenly gone missing laid before him on his desk. The violet-eyed man had received an urgent request from the Prime Minister to assist in investigating the recent streak of disappearances that had greatly affected the city. Riddled with fear and anxiety, the number of reported assault charges have also rose as citizens became suspicious and paranoid of others.

Scepter 4's primary duty was to monitor and control strain activity to prevent the abuse of powers and harm to others. Whenever an unexplainable or abnormal crime was reported to authorities, the special enforcement department was notified, as many of the cases were found to be due to strain activity.

Strains were those who couldn't become kings. They had been chosen by the Dresden Slate to invoke some of its mysterious power, but the type of power received was unpredictable. It could be something as trivial as having the ability to change hair color, or it could be as significant as having the ability to manipulate the minds of others.

Without intervention, the everyday citizen would be at the mercy of this population. Therefore, as a man of duty, justice, and order, the Blue King believed that it was Scepter 4's duty to protect them.

This particular case was perplexing to Reisi. Being a great thinker and puzzle solver, the captain of Scepter 4 could usually find a good starting point to solve the case. Yet from all the reports given to authorities, it appeared that people were literally being snatched away from busy streets and buildings. "Peculiar…very peculiar indeed…" he said to himself.

First and foremost, he would need to have his eyes and ears out on the streets to survey for any suspicious activity. The Blue King pressed the intercom button. "Awashima-kun, are you there?"

"Yes sir. Do you need assistance with anything?"

"Where is Fushimi-kun?"

* * *

It was 6:28PM on Tuesday. Fushimi Saruhiko kept strict watch over the time as he stood upon the street's overpass. He knew that in exactly two minutes a certain Red vanguard of HOMRA would be skateboarding down the sidewalk and arriving at the place fifteen meters in front of him. One of Yata Misaki's many part-time jobs was to sell oden at a popular food cart in downtown Shizume City. He would work there from 6:30 straight until 10:30PM, where then he would stop by a convenience store to buy dinner before going back to his apartment.

Fushimi knew the amber-eyed man's entire daily schedule by heart. Now, most people would consider this stalking, but to the blue-haired man, it was his only way to keep the little crow in his life. The Blue clansman knew that approaching Yata would only cause him to get angry, which Fushimi didn't particularly mind; but occasionally, he wanted to just gaze at his beloved's face while it had gentle expressions of happiness and kindness—the expressions that the crow hadn't given to the blue-haired man since he betrayed HOMRA.

"Mori-san, I'm here!" Misaki said as he put his apron on.

"_Ahhh_, good evening Yata-kun. I'm glad you came right on time. An old friend of mine said he'd be stopping by with a few of his friends tonight, so we're going to be quite busy for a while." The elderly manager said as he began to warm sliced daikon in the broth.

"That's no problem! I'll be sure to work hard, gramps!"

Fushimi watched intensely, and he observed the vanguard filling bowls of oden. The blue rested his head on top of his arms upon the overpass's steel handrails. He knew that the longer he gazed at the chestnut-haired man in front of him, the more his scar would itch on his left shoulder. Misaki was so close to him, yet Saruhiko was unable to reach out and hold the crow in his arms.

"Misaki…why can't you just look at me and stay by my side? Why can't you understand my feelings for you?" the Blue clansman whispered as his heart began to ache.

The hours went by since the Scepter 4 officer first stood upon the overpass, but he didn't even notice the cold breeze against his pale skin or his feet aching. Every second he could spend close to Misaki was worth any pain he felt physically.

"Alright, Mori-san, I'll see you next Tuesday!" the crow said with a smile.

Before Saruhiko knew it, the clock struck 10:30PM, and the Red clansman was ready to go home. The blue-eyed man wanted to make sure that his beloved got home safely from work every night, so he would quietly trail behind the crow until he arrived at his apartment.

As he saw Yata jump onto his skateboard, Fushimi prepared himself to follow. However, as he took the first step, he felt another body walk straight into him. A girl with long, curly, silver hair fell onto the ground. "…"

"Oh…sorry," Saruhiko said half-heartedly. In all honesty, the Blue could care less about others and how they felt, but he couldn't help feeling bad for knocking someone over like that. He slowly extended his hand out to help the girl stand up. She stared blankly at the hand and then turned away as got up on her own and began to quickly run across the overpass. As Fushimi watched the girl disappear off into the night, he could see a tiny flash of light reflecting off of a strange looking collar and bracelet.

The blue-haired man suddenly realized that he had already lost track of the Red clansman. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and decided to just walk back to his dormitory room. When the tall, pale man arrived at Scepter 4's home base, he was surprised to see the Captain waiting for him by his room. "What are you doing here, Captain? I'm not on duty right now," Saruhiko said flatly.

"Fushimi-kun, I apologize for bothering you at such a late hour, but there is something urgent that I must discuss with you." Munakata had a serious look on his face.

With an exasperated sigh, Saruhiko replied, "What do you need from me?"


	2. Greed

**Greed – That which Blinds Us All**

* * *

Another day had passed, and the third-in-command still could not find any leads on the recent disappearance of the young men and women in Shizume City. His commanding officer had approached him the night before to speak to him regarding the cases, asking him to investigate for any clues. But without any significant leads, Fushimi felt like he was looking for a needle in a haystack.

As he threw himself against the hard stone walls of one of Shizume City's top French restaurants, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Tired and frustrated, the Blue clansman was ready to return back to Scepter 4's headquarters empty-handed again.

Before he could do so, he began to hear two middle-aged men speaking by one of the balcony tables near the Blue clansman.

"Do you plan to go to this week's gathering? I heard that they are going to be auctioning off their newest selection of merchandise. It's supposed to be a good selection this time around."

"Already another auction? Didn't they just do one like three weeks ago?"

"Yeah, apparently this month they've had an increase in demand for merchandise. I don't know if it's due to new members joining, or that people have been requesting multiple orders. As long as they're top quality though, I don't really care."

"I do hope so. The merchandise I bought a half-year ago broke too quickly, so I've needed a replacement for some time now."

"Haha, that's what you get for picking a young female. The males tend to be sturdier and last longer."

"I guess I'll have to look into that then, though it is a pain to have to travel and carry the merchandise without getting caught."

"You know you could just pay for them to transport it for you. You'll never have any trouble then."

"But they charge another five thousand American dollars to use their escort services. The girl cost me fourteen thousand as it is.

"Haha, yeah I guess you're right. Well, better get your monies worth this time around."

"Alright, see you at Paradise Lost t—"

"_SHHHH_, YOU IDIOT! We're not supposed to say that name ever out in public, remember? That's a sin punishable by death. Just call it Garden of Eden."

"Oh, damn you're right. Okay, well no one really seems to be around, so let's just go home."

As the two men left the restaurant and drove off in a taxi, Saruhiko furrowed his brow and began to think hard. "Paradise Lost? Garden of Eden? What the hell is that…"

The two men were serious about keeping whatever it was a secret. He would also need to find out what this 'merchandise' was as well. Whatever it was, the blue-haired man would find out one way or another. Saruhiko needed access to his computer at the headquarters first. The Blue clansman wasted no time heading back to Scepter 4.

As Saruhiko gazed at the computer screen, his daft fingers moved gracefully over the keyboard. He had set up dozens of search engines that would simultaneously scan various databases. Because the names 'Paradise Lost' and 'Garden of Eden' were fairly common titles, the blue-eyed man focused in on the names in relevance to Shizume City itself.

One particular link peaked the Blue clansman's interest. "Garden of Eden, A Society for High Society…what kind of garbage is this?"

His eyes began scan the text, scrolling down to read the various reports about it. Garden of Eden was a dinner and socializing club exclusively for those who had been invited. Only the wealthiest and powerful members of society were invited to the club. To put it in plain language: it was a place where rich snobs could get away from the rabble and socialize with people of their kind.

Fushimi clicked his tongue as he continued on to search for 'Paradise Lost.' The Scepter 4 officer was surprised that not a single search result appeared for it. It was strange. The Blue clansman knew for sure that he had heard those words come from that one man's mouth.

If such a place existed in Shizume City, there would be some sort of paper trail or bit of information somewhere…unless someone high enough in society had the power to erase its existence. Fushimi glanced at the clock. It was eleven PM. If he arrived there by midnight, he would have enough time to sneak into Garden of Eden before the heavy security systems would be enabled. He then would hide until everyone left, and then he would begin his investigation and search from there.

The blue-eyed man paused and glanced over at his superior's desk. It would probably be a good idea to inform his captain about his plan of action, but this is Fushimi Saruhiko. He was a lone wolf that prefers working solo than have to deal with others.

As he grabbed his saber and put on his uniform jacket, the Blue clansman quickly dashed out the door. He wanted to quickly solve this troublesome case so he could return to spending his nights following his beloved instead.

* * *

It was 11:45PM when he arrived at the large marbled-stone building in the most affluent area of Shizume City. There stood Corinthian pillars lining the front side with intricate designs crafted all throughout the top. Beautiful streams of Ivy were wrapped around the columns, and the front entrance was decorated with breathtaking greenery. What was even more amazing was the social club's interior design. Even the Egyptian kings sat in less luxury in comparison to the exquisite sculptures and painted scenery within. The room truly looked as if it were God's garden. The walls were painted with fields of green. Hundreds of different flowers decorated all edges and areas of the dining room. Furniture had golden frames and Agarwood interiors. What was even more lavishing was the actual garden in the back of the building. Those members who wanted to take an evening stroll could do so in the private botanical paradise.

Despite its aesthetically appealing appearance, Fushimi could care less about any of this. It just would be another worthless place filled with even more worthless people. Money didn't matter to Saruhiko. He wasn't a man who would ever spend his wealth accruing designer clothing, expensive jewelry, and pointless trinkets. There was only one thing that mattered in his life and that would never change.

The Blue clansman eyed the front entrance. There were two brawny guards standing in front of the door. There were also various security cameras to surveillance the area. The windows probably all had sensor alarms if someone were to touch and open them. This may be impossible for the average law enforcer to break into, but to the blue-eyed man, this was mere child's play.

Opening up his PDA, he expanded the window and loaded open his hacking program. After typing in a series of commands, Saruhiko aimed his PDA at the video cameras first. With a press of the button, the surveillance system was quickly overtaken by Fushimi's hacking code. Instead of showing the real view, the camera was now set on a five minute loops of the events that it recorded earlier.

The Blue quickly vaulted over the gate fence surrounding the outside of the building and landed softly on the grass beneath his boots. His next move was to disable the sensor alarms around the building. Once again the blue-haired man tuned his program with the security system, disabling any alarms set. Before the Scepter 4 officer climbed in through the window, he began to hear a lot of chatter coming from behind some of the bushes on the back side of the building. It appeared that a lot of people were walking through the garden. However it was strange. The voices began to disappear, yet none of the people came back into the building. They simply seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Saruhiko decided to investigate the garden first. However, the Blue clansman was unaware that the security system for the garden was on a completely different network than the actual building itself.

* * *

"Hiroshi, who is that young man hiding behind the statue on camera three?" Inoue asked as he sat and stared at the image before him.

"It appears to be a member of Shizume City's enforcement department, Scepter 4, sir."

Wrinkles appeared on the black-eyed man's forehead as he began to think hard. "Scepter 4 you say? I wonder why those government dogs are sniffing around here. How come we weren't notified that they were planning on investigating us? Did we lose our mole in the Prime Minister's administration office?"

"No sir. We were informed that the Prime Minister had briefly spoken to the captain of Scepter 4 a few days ago, but no official plan of action or status change had been reported. It could be that this man is acting alone without his superior knowing."

A smile appeared on the raven-haired man's lips. "That would work out in our favor then. Hiroshi, I want you to send Oniyuri to retrieve him for me. Make sure she puts the cuffs on and calibrates it. We wouldn't want him to squirm about and make noise…at least not while he's above ground."

"Yes sir, it shall be done at once."

* * *

Without making a sound, Saruhiko glided from one hiding spot to the next, as he went further into the garden. It was becoming darker and harder to see. The Blue clansman could start hearing the sound of water flowing. After he passed through all the brush, he saw a large water fountain before him. On top of the fountain appeared to be a sculpture of a giant apple tree. The engraving on the stone pedestal that it sat upon said, 'The Tree of Knowledge.'

This area was about where he had stopped hearing the people speak. Fushimi knew that he needed to begin his search around the fountain first. Maybe there was some sort of trap door or exit that he had missed. However, as the man leaned closer towards the water, he felt as if someone was watching him. The man quickly spun around, but there was no one in sight. "Am I just being paranoid?" the blue-haired man muttered to himself. The Blue clansman had his hand on his sword's handle just in case. As he turned back towards the fountain, the blue-haired man felt something wrap around his neck.

His body became tense in panic as he saw two small, feminine hands snapping some sort of necklace or device onto his neck. Fushimi rapidly spun around, but before he could scream out, he felt a needle prick into his skin. The last thing that the blue-eyed man could see was long, curly silver hair and a pair of dead-looking eyes staring at him as he blacked out.


	3. Wrath

**Wrath – That which Burns into Our Hearts**

* * *

"Saru…has gone missing?" Yata couldn't believe the words coming from the Blue King's mouth.

It was odd in the first place that the captain of Scepter 4 even came to see the vanguard of HOMRA. They had never really spoken before, and they were technically rivals. Yet there sat Munakata Reisi, sipping on a cup of tea at a Japanese confectionary store that the crow worked part-time at.

"It has been about two days since he had been at Scepter 4's headquarters or contacted us. It was peculiar that none of his tracking devices were working when we tried to look for him. In the past, whenever Fushimi-kun's tracker disappeared, it always had something that involved you, Yata-kun. But if you did not know about Fushimi-kun disappearing, I can see it becoming very troublesome in the near future."

The amber-eyed man's fists clenched and shook in anger. "What the fuck are you talking about, Blue King? Did you stupid, shitty Blues send him off to do something dangerous? And what the fucking hell do you mean when you said that you can see it 'becoming very troublesome'? Don't fucking joke with me!"

Several customers began to turn and stare at the chestnut-haired waiter who was spewing out curses at the speed of light. Munakata scanned the area and noticed the number of increasing onlookers and said, "Yata-kun, I suggest that we should re-locate elsewhere to discuss this matter further."

* * *

This was the first time that the Red clansman had ever entered Scepter 4's main headquarters. It made him feel even more on edge than he was earlier. Having so many Blues staring at him as he walked beside Scepter 4's captain made the crow want to scream out for them to mind their own business. Yata would have never even come to the Blue territory if the main topic of discussion wasn't about the disappearance of Fushimi Saruhiko.

As they entered Munakata's office, the violet-eyed man turned to Misaki and asked, "Can I make you a cup of tea?"

"Skip all the bullshit, and let's continue talking about the shitty monkey. What the hell happened?" Misaki plopped himself on top of one of the desks.

"Well, normally we would not divulge such information to members outside of the organization, but since you may be able to assist in this matter, and that you are an important friend to Fushimi-kun, I wanted to include you."

The Blue King sat behind his desk, elbows down on the surface and folded hands in front of his face. He continued on, "Earlier this week, I had received an urgent request from the Prime Minister himself asking us to investigate the recent increase in missing persons over the past month. There were no clues or connections between any of the people. I had asked Fushimi-kun—who excels is gathering information, to search and try to find some sort of trail to begin our investigation. However, as you know, our third-in-commander chooses to do his work alone. Since he vanished without a trace, we had no way of further contacting him. I fear that something may have happened to him."

Misaki didn't know which emotion should be overcoming himself more at that moment—should it be fear or anger? When Fushimi and Yata used to be partners, they would never do their work without each other. They always stood back-to-back in combat or by each other's side out of it. The chestnut-haired man knew that they weren't on the greatest terms with each other nowadays, but it didn't mean that the little vanguard didn't care for him. Despite all their petty fighting and stupid arguments, the blue-eyed man would always be an important part of his life.

The crow let out a loud sigh, as he stopped himself from exploding and trying to kick the crap out of the Blue King. "…So, do you have any sort of clue of what the stupid monkey was looking for before he disappeared? Like, did he say or write somewhere that he was going to check something out?"

"Unfortunately, he has not verbally said anything to us."

"Well, what about his computer then? There's no fucking way that the idiot would not keep all his information organized somewhere. He is OCD about keeping everything neat and orderly."

"Unfortunately, we do not have access to his computer terminal. It requires fingerprint verification. Usually I can override such a thing, but Fushimi-kun seems to have rewritten the script to deny access to anyone besides himself. "

Misaki scowled. "That shitty monkey. Causing so much trouble for his own organization. I just don't understand why he really wanted to leave HOMRA for this clan…" Yata thought grimly.

The amber-eyed man then jumped off the desk and stood up. "Well, where is Saru's computer?"

"It is in the main operations room. Why do you ask?"

"If it is Saru's computer, I should be able to have access to it."

* * *

Extremely drowsy and disoriented, Fushimi slowly opened his eyes. He could see himself being dragged through a dark room. The room had a nauseating scent of incense and cigar smoke.

"Is this the man from earlier?" Fushimi could hear a voice above him say.

"Yes sir, Oniyuri has placed all of the cuffs, calibrated them, and turned on 'full restriction' mode. He should be waking up within the hour."

"Good, as long as they are functioning. It would be troublesome if he could use his color power against us."

Suddenly the blue-eyed man could feel a hand firmly grip onto his chin, turning his head from left to right. "_Hmmmm_, now that I get a good look at him, he's actually of real nice quality. Hiroshi, I want you to clean the man up and bring him to the examining room. I'll join you in an hour."

A dark, cruel laugh escaped from the man's lips. "This one might fetch a pretty penny or two."

Unable to speak or move, the Blue clansman felt his body go limp before he blacked out again.

* * *

Sitting in the room with all of the Scepter 4 main team members, there was an awkward silence as they all stared at the Red clansman at their third-in command's desk. Misaki began to feel his anger rise within him again. "DO YOU GUYS MIND NOT FUCKING STARING AT ME SO MUCH?"

The members swiftly looked away as they didn't want to cause the quick-tempered man to start burning down their office.

"Alright Monkey King, I'll go ahead and access his computer, but you do the rest. I have no clue how to use this shit." Misaki recalled the days when Saruhiko would tease him about his pathetic attempts to try to use anything technologically advanced. It took the crow months to even figure out how to use his PDA correctly.

"Okay, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you have access to Fushimi-kun's computer?" Curious as always, Reisi would not skip a chance to discover new things about his mysterious subordinate that he did not know previously.

Misaki bit his lip. Once again, the vanguard sighed out before speaking. "Before the shitty monkey betrayed HOMRA to join you losers, he and I gave each other access to whatever electronic devices we had in case something happened to the other. We would be able to track each other or at least see what kind of notes were saved if need be…probably how the fucking bastard always knows where all my part-time jobs are at. If he didn't remove it, I should still be added to the system."

The computer loaded and the access screen appeared. The chestnut-haired man took his finger and swiped it across the security bar. To Munakata's surprise, he saw the words 'Yata Misaki – Authorization Accepted' flash onto the screen before loading into the desktop. "Alright, now go do what you need to do Blue King, but make it quick. If we don't find anything soon, I'm going out to look for him myself."

The captain of Scepter 4 began to search through some of the recent folders and documents that had been modified. Although his desire to search every folder to find out every little detail about his subordinate lingered, the Blue King focused on looking for any information regarding his recent searches.

Misaki peered over the violet-eyed man's shoulder. "…What the fuck!? Why the hell are there so many searches and documents titled with my name in it!?

…

…

_AHHHHH!_ THOSE ARE SEARCHES OF ALL THE PLACES I WORK PART-TIME AT! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT MONKEY! WHEN I FIND HIM, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

As the Red clansman began to glow a crimson-red color, some of the Blue clansman moved further away from the two. Reisi—completely unaffected by the hostile little amber-eyed man beside him, continued to search until he found something interesting.

"Garden of Eden – A Society for High Society…I wonder why he was searching for this. Yata-kun, do you work here as well?" Munakata asked.

"What? Hell no, as if some hoity-toity place like that would hire me. I've seen the kind of people who walk around that neighborhood." Misaki clicked his tongue.

"Interesting…Let's see if he has anything saved…" Munakata's eyes opened wide as he saw an audio clip within the same folder. Clicking on the file, the audio began to play:

"_But they charge another five thousand American dollars to use their escort services. The girl cost me fourteen thousand as it is. _

"_Haha, yeah I guess you're right. Well, better get your monies worth this time around."_

"_Alright, see you at Paradise Lost t—"_

"_SHHHH, YOU IDIOT! We're not supposed to say that name ever out in public, remember? That's a sin punishable by death. Just call it Garden of Eden."_

"_Oh, damn you're right. Okay, well no one really seems to be around, so let's just go home."_

"_Haaa?_ What the hell is Paradise Lost?"

The Blue King leaned back in the chair and began to ponder. "I personally haven't heard of Paradise Lost either…I wonder what sort of connection it has with Garden of Eden."

The topic of conversation at the beginning of the audio file was interesting as well as they were discussing purchasing something…possibly a human. Pieces began to connect as Munakata visualize a half-done puzzle in front of him. He would just need a few more things to fall in place before he could easily solve the rest.

First and foremost, he would need to find someone with a connection into Garden of Eden. It was an exclusive social club that had very strict rules about who'd they allow in. Suddenly, one particular man popped into his mind.

"Yata-kun, would you like to accompany me to the Crown Royale Hotel at the West End?"

"…_Haaa_?"


	4. Envy

**Envy – That which Tantalizes Our Dreams**

* * *

When Fushimi began to awaken, he could feel himself strapped down to a cold, metal table. As he looked down, he soon realized that he was lying naked with only that collar and now two bracelets on his body.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, it looks like the young man has finally awoken from his slumber."

Saruhiko could remember that voice. It was the same voice that spoke with such a cold tone while his body was being dragged. The blue-haired man turned to the side and saw a man—probably in his mid-fifties, with dark black hair and eyes standing beside the table. "And how are you this morning, Scepter 4's third-in-command, Fushimi Saruhiko?"

"Who the fuck are you, and what the hell are you doing to me?" the Blue clansman growled.

"My, my, such fierce words. My name is Inoue Masaru, and I here own this place and whatever is in it, which now includes you."

"You sick bastard, you better shut the hell up and untie me before I do it myself and burn your body until it becomes nothing but ash." Fushimi felt his blood boil hotter every second he laid on the table.

"We'll unstrap you from the table once we're done examining you, though you're going into confinement until you're ready to be presented. But don't worry, soon enough you'll have a fine master who will make you nice and obedient."

Now, almost every person in the entire world disgusted the Blue clansman. But this particular being stood at least tenfold above others. He couldn't wait any longer. Saruhiko began to focus his energy to create the crimson aura around him. As he tried to release his power, the man felt a surge of intense pain throbbing in his head. He could feel the energy being drained from him. What the hell is going on here?

"A-ha, so you got to see the anti-Dresden cuffs in full action. A wonderful contraption that my secret team of scientists and engineers formulated if I do say so myself. As your body had just witnessed, it has the power to do many things. When placed on a user, it takes a sample of the wearer's DNA, calibrating to their spectrum. Once it's tuned in, the controller can give or restrict as much of a strain or color power as you want it to. For 'full restriction'—such as yourself, the use of your aura will cause it to send negative feedback to your brain and drain you of power.

Beyond that, there are several needle docks within the collar itself. When I first caught you, Oniyuri triggered the sedation injection into you. There are also a few more interesting concoctions it can inject, but we'll save that fun for later."

Masaru let out a hearty laugh as the blue-haired man remained silent. "The collar recognizes the voice commands of whoever the master is. If you're naughty, they can command your cuffs to bind together, send pain signals throughout your body, or even kill you if they so desired. But don't worry about that. Once you become obedient, it just becomes an accessory in the end."

For probably the first time in his life, Fushimi had no clue what his next plans of action could be. He had never experienced or knew that such equipment existed—even as a Scepter 4 member who's jobs is to control strains and rival color clans. The Scepter 4 officer was trapped, with seemingly no way out. It frightened the man to feel so exposed and powerless.

"Inoue-sama, from our body assessment done of this man, he appears to have no significant markings on his body besides the scar he has on his top left shoulder. His rectal area appears to have no trauma to it as well, thus the ability to auction him as a virgin seems highly plausible."

Masaru stared down at the blue-eyed man as if he were a rodent or insect of some sort. "Hmmm…flawless face, pale skin, toned body, not too tall or short…he would be perfect if he didn't have that ugly spot on his left shoulder…We could cover it up for now when we market him, and we'll just tell the person who buys him that we'll surgically remove it after. We won't have time to do it before the auction tomorrow night."

"Yes sir, I will find suitable attire for his presentation tomorrow."

"So there you have it, Fushimi Saruhiko. You will be the main showcase tomorrow. Please look forward to the festivities."

As he was left alone in the examination room, the Blue clansman began to tremble in fear. He could feel tears building up in his eyes. The man had never felt so out of control over himself before. As he sensed the warm fluid drip down his face, the blue-haired man could only think of one word in his mind.

"…Misaki…"

* * *

As the crow was riding on the elevator, he felt a bad feeling rise up within him. He couldn't understand why, but his heart began to pound faster. He really wanted to hurry up and find Saruhiko as soon as possible. As they reached the top floor, Munakata and Yata began to walk towards the penthouse entrance of the hotel.

Without even knocking or saying a word, the Blue King released his aura, having the door slam open. Misaki's eyes bulged out as he saw Reisi—the man who upholds all standards of justice and law within the highest regard, breaking into someone's room without warning.

"_Uhh…_"

"Just come follow me Yata-kun. I will need you to go awaken our man here in just a second."

"_Uhh_…right…"

Walking straight into the master bedroom, the crow looked around and immediately jumped behind Reisi to cover his eyes. "_Kyaaaa!_"

The bed had at least four or five people sleeping on it—both male and female. They were all naked and intertwined beneath the sheets. There were lines of cocaine on one of the bedside tables, and empty bottles of Louis XIII cognac on the other.

Munakata, staying completely composed as always, turned towards the chestnut-haired man and smiled. "Yata-kun?"

Misaki, who was still blushing furiously, stared at the ground as he stuttered, "W-w-w-what is it?"

"See that man with the dark green hair in the middle of that mess? I'd like you to wake him up for me."

"_Haaaaa!?_ Why don't you do it yourself!?"

"That would be considered an officer using deadly force against a civilian." Munakata still smiled.

"Oh, so that's why the Monkey King needed me. He needed me to do his dirty work, so he doesn't have to break any laws. Fucking sneaky-ass, shitty Blues," Yata thought bitterly to himself.

The more the crow thought about it, the angrier he got. He could feel his flaming aura begin to surround him as he started to shout out, "WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU CREEP!"

The people in the bed slowly began to awaken as they felt searing hot flames burning their skin. They all began to scream as they scrambled to get out of the bed and run out the door…all except the green-haired man. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. His height and body type was pretty similar to Munakata's, but for some reason his face just shouted 'Sick bastard.'

Out of patience, the crow yanked the man out of bed and threw him onto the ground. He groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. The man gasped out as he saw the two figures in front of him. "_WAHHHH!_ MUNAKATA REISI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Good morning Saitou Kentarou-kun. How fortunate it is that we meet again."

The green-haired man groaned out again and replied, "_Ughh_ god, what do you want this time? Haven't I already helped you enough with your cases? Please give me a break!"

"It isn't easy to allow some of the activities you do to pass under the government's watch, especially since your father is such an important figure in the political world. But of course, we are never here to force you to do anything. Us humble workers only serve for the justice of mankind."

Yata gazed at the violet-eyed man in disgust. "How the fuck do you guys manage to say that kind of shit with a straight face with the things that you do. What is wrong with the government in this country?" he thought.

Kentarou let out a loud sigh as he slowly got up and walked towards the desk to grab a cigarette. "…Fine, fine. What do you need from me this time?"

"Paradise Lost."

Saitou's eyes opened wide. "…What did you just say?"

"We want to get more information about Paradise Lost. With your connections, I would guess that you know about it and are most likely a member of the Garden of Eden."

The green-haired man took a long drag on his cigarette before speaking. "Fuck…you are going to get me killed one of these days, Munakata."

"If you assist us, we will do everything we can to keep you safe," Reisi replied.

"Right…well. As you mentioned, I am a member of the Garden of Eden, which is a dinner and social club. It is exclusively VIP invitation only. Anyway, starting about six months ago, some new guy came and was hanging around the club owner a lot. He had super dark black hair, and like straight up black-colored eyes. Shit was creepy if you ask me. Eventually some of the members were getting invited to other social parties within the society at this place they call Paradise Lost.

The entrance is hidden by a fountain inside the backyard garden area. It takes you to a set of stairs which lead to an elevator. You go down seriously like fifty levels until you reach the entrance. If you want the straight-out blunt way of putting it, Paradise Lost is a den for bored, rich people to do the things they can't do in society.

It's just a massive group of orgies, drugs, booze—you name it. You could probably find every single kink or fetish in that place. But that really isn't the big deal. If you go past all that, you can enter into someplace they call Hell's Gate, which is literally an auction house. But they aren't selling normal stuff. What they market and sell are people."

The crow jumped a bit from shock. It made him feel sick to his stomach from the idea that people were still being enslaved out in the world and even in his home city.

Kentarou continued on. "I personally went in there and was grossed out. I'm not into forcing anyone to do things they don't want to do, but eh, to each their own. Anyway, so the people that were being auctioned off were all like young people. I guess around my age down to sixteen. But it was weird, as it looked like it was just people they literally plucked off the street and decided to market off. I don't know how the hell they managed to pull that off. But then I saw those weird jewelry pieces."

Munakata's eyes narrowed at Saitou, "Weird jewelry pieces?"

"Yeah, all the auctioned off people had these gold rings around their neck and their wrists. They demonstrated it for the audience. Whoever bought a person had the ability to do things to whomever they purchased. Like, if they don't listen to you, you can tell it to actually cause pain and shit. Freaked the fucking shit out of me.

So, I actually knew someone who got ahold of one of those sets, so I checked it out. It was mad fucking strange. They had these tiny little needle compartments you could order to come out. Apparently, it could sedate people or give them aphrodisiacs—or even kill a person.

In the end I thought this shit was going to be too crazy even for me, so I haven't gone back to the place in weeks."

The crow remained silent. In most circumstances he would jump up and start screaming his head off, but he just didn't know how to react to the situation. What was even more frightening was the thought that Saruhiko might be caught somewhere with those people. Misaki began to tremble, as he feared for the blue-eyed man's safety. "…Saruhiko…" Yata whimpered, as he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

The chestnut-haired man then felt a large hand gently place itself on his shoulder. Misaki looked up at the Blue King, who was standing beside him. He was still calm and composed on the outside, but somehow the vanguard could tell something fierce was stirring within him.

After a few minutes of silence, the Blue King finally opened his mouth to speak, "Well, I thank you for assisting us with the matter Saitou-kun. I just have two more things I need to ask of you. First things first, can I have you contact that friend and get ahold of those jewelry pieces again for me?"


	5. Lust

**Lust – That which Seduces Us to Fall into Temptation**

* * *

"Wait a sec, what the hell are we doing again?"

"In order for us to sneak in unnoticed, we will be going under disguise. I will be posing as Saitou Kentarou-kun," Munakata explained.

"_Uhhh_…and how the fuck do you think you're going to do that? Even though you guys are about the same height and body type, you two looking nothing alike. AND, you're the fucking captain of Scepter 4. How the fuck do you think people aren't going to recognize you?" The crow couldn't believe such a half-assed plan was devised by the Blue King. Even he felt that he could have thought of something better.

Reisi began to smile. "Awashima-kun, did you bring the items, which I've requested?"

"Yes sir. They have just finished adding the voice changer onto the mold." The Blue Lieutenant handed Reisi a large case.

As Munakata opened the case, Yata's mouth dropped wide open. The contents inside consisted of a mask, and something that appeared to look like almost non-existent gloves. "_Ahhh_, the wonders of modern technology. As you can see Yata-kun, the Scepter 4 laboratories have developed a special kind of gel that they can be manipulated to make an exact replica of the human body. The computer takes a photo and uses lasers and complex machinery to etch out and shape the mold within 99% accuracy. This includes making copies of hands for fingerprint ID checking. A voice changer has been implanted that attaches itself onto the neck where the vocal cords are located. We have tuned it to Saitou-kun's voice so I will be able to sound like him."

Misaki couldn't believe what he was seeing…"What the fuck…you Blues scare me sometimes with some of the creepy-ass shit you do."

Misaki was startled, as the second-in-command walked over to the vanguard of HOMRA and placed a case into his hands as well. Yata opened the case and was instantly confused. As he began to pick up some of the items within, he asked, "_…Uhhh_ what the hell is with this pile of cloth here?"

Lightheartedly, the captain of Scepter 4 replied, "That is what you'll be wearing of course."

The chestnut-haired man felt the wind get knocked out of him. "….W-w-w-whaaaaat!? What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"Well, in order for us to look natural, you will need to accompany me as my partner. We will need you to dress appropriately for us to go into Paradise Lost without looking out of place. You can also find the collar and bracelets that Saitou had so graciously provided for us inside the case."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE EXACTLY?"

"My love slave, of course." The Blue King's calm and composed expression did not change as he replied.

The amber-eyed man felt his entire body increase in temperature by at least by ten degrees. He didn't know if he should be humiliated or pissed off at that point. Reisi could sense that Misaki was at his breaking point. "Yata-kun, do not forget that we are doing this to find and save Fushimi-kun. Remember, the enemies that we are dealing with are the highest members of society. They will be powerful and can crush us easily if we are not careful. If we just force our way into the club, the culprits will have enough time to make their escape before we even reach them."

"Saru…" Misaki thought sadly. After taking a deep breath, the little crow looked at Reisi and said, "Alright you fucking Perverted Glasses. Tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

Yata's outfit was quite scandalous. Although he would be wearing a long coat for cover up to walk into Garden of Eden, his true outfit lied underneath. Based off of the description that Saitou had given the Blue King, Scepter 4 was able to put together something appropriate for the Red clansman to wear in Paradise Lost.

To describe the clothes, the best thing to compare it to would be a belly dancer or an exotic middle-eastern dancer. Yata's chest was completely bare, but his arms were draped in beautiful, ruby-red, and sheer fabric. It was decorated with swirls and strands of gold patterns. It loosely spiraled down Misaki's arm, where it was held with a golden band. For the bottom, there were loosely fitting pants that hung dangerously low around his hips—exposing his iliac crest bones. The fabric was the same ruby-red color, though it was slightly less sheer than the arms. The crow was covered in golden bracelets and anklets covered in intricate gemstone patterns throughout. Finally, Yata had the collar and bracelets that Kentarou had given Reisi.

As the crow stood in front of the Scepter 4 members, he began to blush redder than the clothes he was wearing. He felt like he could just die from embarrassment. What made it even worse were the events that had occurred afterwards.

Since Yata's women-fearing ways would not be in-character for this mission, the Blue King decided to train Misaki to become less frightened around them. For this purpose, Awashima arrived into the room wearing nothing but a bikini.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" Misaki screamed out as he tried to cover his eyes and run away.

Eventually, Reisi ordered his men to tie the chestnut-haired man onto a chair. In order to prevent him from closing his eyes, both Akiyama and Domyouji held his lids open.

"Yata-kun, you must not scream out every time you see a woman! You will be seeing far worse when we get there."

"_WAHHHH_, STOP IT! THIS ISN'T SOMETHING A MAN SHOULD BE LOOKING AT SO EASILY!"

"Be quiet Yatagarasu! Do you consider yourself a man!? You are simply just looking at the female anatomy. Stop being so childish!" The blonde Scepter 4 officer was used to having men ogle and stare at her voluptuous body—not have them screaming and crying in fear.

After a half-hour of continuous shrieking and flailing about had past, the Blue clansmen were able to reduce little vanguard's reaction to quiet whimpering. It was about 8PM, and Munakata and Yata were going over some final details. In order to reduce suspicion and risk for getting caught, the Scepter 4 members, led by Lieutenant Awashima, would be on standby within the vicinity. Unfortunately, the two would be unable to bring in their weapons, as they would immediately be flagged by security.

"Oi, Blue King. Can you even fight without a sword? You look like you'd suck and get your ass kicked in a fist fight."

Reisi's subordinates were in awe at the things that the Red clansman would say to their Captain. Not only did he use crude language when speaking to him, but also he would openly throw insults and yell at him. However, for Munakata, it was refreshing to see someone who was so honest about his opinions. Whether it was communicated physically or verbally, Misaki was the type of person that could be read like an open book. He didn't have anything to hide, nor did he feel like he had to hold back anything he felt.

"You are definitely Suoh's subordinate," Munakata said with a gentle smile.

"Damn right I am!" Yata replied as he grinned.

As the clock approached 10PM, the Blue clansmen, along with the Red vanguard, were ready to put their plan into action. Seeing the violet-eyed man transform into Saitou Kentarou left the vanguard in awe. He didn't know such things in the world could ever exist. The mask fit right over Munakata's face and down past his neck. Once it was firmly placed against his skin, the gel seemed to suction perfectly without showing a single edge of the mask. The wig also had the same exact dark green color that matched Saitou's hair color, and he had matching green contact lenses for his irises. The sheer gel gloves also smoothed out as perfectly as the mask.

Finally, the Blue King wore a deep violet, cashmere suit with a lavender button-down shirt that was left unbuttoned to mid-chest level. He had several flashy gold rings with large diamonds and amethysts, and he had an equally ostentatious earring hanging from his right ear. Munakata's oxfords also matched the color of his suit, but had gold lining around the edges of the shoes. Despite it being night, Reisi had finalized his flamboyant outfit with a pair of golden aviator shades resting on top of his head.

Yata could not contain his laughter, as he saw the captain of Scepter 4 wearing such a gaudy outfit. "HAHAHA! You look like you're a gay pimp or something! You really are a Perverted Glasses. I feel embarrassed for the Blue clan right now!"

Hearing her superior being insulted one too many times made Awashima want to take out her saber and slash the Red clansman into a million pieces. She stood there with her fists clenched, as she tried to remain composed and professional. Hostility was radiating from every inch of her body. "Yatagarasu, stop being so disrespectful!"

"It is quite alright, Awashima-kun. This is Saitou-kun's trademark suit that he wears. It will help with our credibility." The Blue captain never did things half-heartedly. He was a man of utmost honor, devoted to serving his country for the sake of justice and order for all citizens; thus, no matter how much the crow poked fun at the Blue King, Misaki knew that this man was a respectable person.

"Are you ready to depart, Yata-kun?"

As the amber-eyed man wrapped his black coat around his body, he nodded and replied, "Yeah, let's go find Saru, kick all of those sick bastards' asses, and blast them away to Hell."

* * *

Before the blue-haired man knew it, he was in a large room with six other people. Fushimi could hear the quiet sobs of others, as they were afraid of what was to come. Their fates were sealed with the golden collars and bracelets they were wearing. There was no way to escape, and no one who would be able to find them.

About an hour earlier, several men came into the room and began to dress and prep the blue-eyed man. Feeling the mere touch of strangers made the Blue clansman sick enough to throw up. He loathed the idea of random people even being in close contact of him—let alone having them actually touch his bare skin.

"_Inoue-sama, the Blue clansman had vomited all over himself."_

"_Then clean him up and get him presentable again. He's the main showcase tonight, and I expect him to look appropriately. Don't fail me gentlemen."_

"_Yes sir."_

Fushimi could feel nothing but anger and hatred swelling and overflowing from his heart. The indignation of having others scrubbing down his body made him want to destroy the entire world and all of the people within it…All except one person.

"Misaki…" the Blue clansman whispered. He wanted more than anything else to see the face of his beloved crow. If he were to be dragged into Hell and be tortured for the rest of his pathetic existence, he desired to at least hold the amber-eyed man once, more than anything else.

"I wonder what Misaki is doing right now," Saruhiko thought. No matter what suffering he had to go through, he would be able to endure it if he could see the chestnut-haired man's smile one more time.


	6. Gluttony

**Gluttony – That which Leads to Overindulgence**

**Warning:** As I mentioned in the opening notes, this chapter has a lot more dark themes/strong sexual references.

* * *

It was 10:30PM, and the Blue and Red duo was ready to roll. Standing in front of the marble building, the two walked side-by-side and approached the two guards positioned at the door. Munakata took a deep breath as swiped his finger across the ID scanner. If it failed to recognize him, then their plan would collapse into ruin within mere seconds.

The screen then blinked with a message: 'Saitou Kentarou – Authorization Accepted.'

"Welcome back, Saitou-sama. Please enjoy yourself tonight," the taller of the guards said as he bowed.

As the two stepped into the Garden of Eden, they were amazed at the interior's beauty. It was as if they stepped into another world entirely. Especially for Misaki, he had never gone to any formal event ever in his life.

"Yata-kun, don't forget to stay in character no matter what you see or hear," Reisi whispered quietly.

Earlier, as the two were preparing to leave, Awashima tried to give a run-down on how to act feminine and seductive.

"_Haaaa!? There's no fucking way I can do any of that!" Misaki shouted, as he blushed from head to toe._

As a lover of Munakata—or Saitou in this case, he was expected to cling affectionately and act mysterious and playful. Not to speak unless spoken to, the crow would be completely obedient to his master and do whatever he commanded. Definitely not something Misaki could ever do in his life willingly.

Gritting his teeth hard, the Red clansman hissed, "I got it."

Not even making it half way across the room, the two heard a voice call out to them, "Ken! Long time no see man. Sheesh, where've you been?"

A blond man who appeared to be in his early twenties walked over to the duo.

"Yeah man. I've been busy with shit. You know pops gets on my case about stupid stuff."

The little vanguard jumped a bit in surprise. Even if it were in Saitou's voice, he could never imagine that a stick in the mud like the Blue King could speak and act so informally.

"Haha, yeah dude. My old geezer caught me with some chick last night, and he flipped shit. Anyway, who's the cutie you brought tonight?" The blond man stared at Yata lustfully.

"Oh, him? Yeah, let's just say I picked him up somewhere," Reisi said as he opened Misaki's coat just enough to expose the golden ring around his neck.

"_Ooohhh_, got it. You gonna go there tonight?"

"Actually, we're planning to go there right now."

"Really? Well, I'll see you down there later tonight. You should let me have a go with your little cutie then." With another lustful glance, the blond licked his lips and said, "I promise I won't fuck him hard enough to break him...well I'll at least try not to."

As the man left the two, the crow was trembling from anger. It took all of his strength to not just let his aura loose and burn the man to oblivion. "What kind of sick fucks say this kind of shit? I want to beat that fucking douchebag into a bloody pulp," the chestnut-haired man thought as he burned in rage.

"Yata-kun, you did a good job holding it in. Let us move onward," Munakata said softly.

The two walked out into the garden and followed the path, searching for the fountain that Kentarou had mentioned to them. Finally, they had found a large fountain hidden away from view with a maze of bushes and plant life. As Yata looked at the fountain he said, "An apple tree?"

"The Tree of Knowledge. It originates from a story about the first two humans in existence—Adam and Eve. The two were tempted by an evil serpent and ate an apple from the tree, even though they were forbidden to. In the end, it led to them being exiled out of the Garden of Eden…hence paradise was lost."

The Blue King reached out at the one apple that appeared slightly different than the rest. He pulled down on the statue, and sure enough, it triggered a spiral staircase to appear below them.

"…What the fuck…" Misaki was bewildered by the contraption.

With a hand extended, the captain of Scepter 4 turned to the little vanguard and said, "Shall we descend?"

As the two arrived at the bottom, they saw a long, dark corridor with a dim red light at the end of it. When they approached the light, they saw a door with two guards standing in front of it. Swiping his finger past the authorization, the two guards opened the door. "Can I take your coats before you go in, gentlemen?"

"Yes, please."

The chestnut-haired man instantly shivered as he felt a cool breeze against his scantily clad body. He could not understand why he had to wear such a stupid get-up…until he walked through the doors. It was a very dark lounge with only red lights scattered across. There were people of all ages, including elderly men.

There was only one word that stood out to Misaki as he stood within the main room: disgusting.

About twenty feet to their right was a massive orgy of people allowing their lust and sexual desires overcome them. Men with women, men with men, and women with women, there was no distinction within the mass of bodies grinding against each other. The loud moans and cries echoed throughout the room as they would take turns exchanging partners, do their business, and then move onto another. The filthy smell of sex penetrated the air, making the little crow feel nauseous. He began to feel a bit dizzy and weak until he felt the Blue clansman pull the vanguard's body against his.

"Yata-kun, are you doing alright? You appear to be sweating a lot."

"I'm fine. Let's just hurry up and find Saru."

The amber-eyed man continued to walk further into the room, assuming that the worst was over…but it wasn't. As they persisted onward, the two could see a lot more disturbing scenes. There were two females, probably no older than twenty, taking turns injecting each other with heroin. There were two middle-aged sitting across the table from them, waiting for the two to finish.

The number of people with golden rings around their necks and wrists began to increase as the various, perverse kinks and fetishes appeared from the darkness. It began with basic bondage and S&M play, but progressively, it became more violent. Misaki could see people being whipped, beaten, and cut. There were mixes of painful cries among the pleasured ones. There were teenage girls and boys—all with the golden collars around them, being tied down and abused by men of all ages.

The smells, sights, and sounds were too much for the crow. This wasn't what he was expecting at all. He figured he could just bust into Paradise Lost, quickly kick some asses, and then save Saru. The amount of corruption before him was overwhelming, and the Red clansman felt his knees give out.

However, before he collapsed to the ground, he felt two strong arms lift him up and hold him against his chest. "Yata-kun, are you okay?"

The realization of it all hit him like a ten-ton weight falling upon his body. He realized that this could be what is happening to Saruhiko right at this very moment. Misaki couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. He felt so ashamed and weak, crying in a man's arms and acting so helpless. "I don't get it…how can people do this to each other…Saru…Saruhiko…please be alright…"

The Blue King stood there silently for a minute before speaking. "The human mind is a fascinating thing. It can be so innocent and gentle, but in-turn it can be evil and violent. It is okay to have desires—all humans do have them, but when someone lets desire be the controller over themselves, they become enslaved by it for the rest of their lives. The constant need to satisfy and then overindulging in things develops into a vicious cycle that will eventually lead to their demise."

"…I don't get it though, Blue King. How can you look at this stuff and still remain so composed?"

Still holding the smaller man in his arms, Reisi continued walking onward. "As a member of the enforcement department, I end up seeing a lot of crimes like this on a frequent basis. Although some could argue that I'm simply jaded to it all, I would rather describe it as something more meaningful. It gives me more determination to fulfill my duty in order to prevent things like this from ever occurring. I am committed to use all of my power to protect the people I care for. Is this not the same way for you when you think about Fushimi-kun?"

Misaki began to blush as he nodded. The crow began to feel the fire return within his heart. His resolve to save his best friend became like an indestructible wall. No matter what happened from here on, he would not let it crumble down. "Damn…I guess the Blue King can be cool once in a while too," the amber-eyed man thought.

"Alright! Let's go find our shitty monkey and kick some asses!"


	7. Sloth

**Sloth – That which Lays Waste**

* * *

When the two finally reached the auction house, they saw a sign above the door with 'Hell's Gate' written on it. Beyond the entrance was a small auditorium that could probably sit about fifty people. The auction was scheduled to start immediately at midnight. As people crowded into the room, Munkata and Yata sat further back in order to observe everything that occurred.

A bell rang once the clock struck at twelve. With a cloud of smoke, a man wearing a black suit and a red oni mask appeared on the stage.

"Gooooood evening, ladies and gentlemen! I humbly welcome you all to Hell's Gate tonight. My name is Daemon, and we have some very exquisite merchandise up for auction, including a special bonus at the end, so please make sure you don't miss the finale!"

The man in the oni mask turned, facing towards center stage and extended his hand. "Without further ado, I will bring out our first item for auction. Presenting…Rika!"

With another cloud of smoke, a frightened woman appeared on stage with another masked person holding her by her wrists. The crowd began to whisper as they all stared at the beautiful, full-figured brunette. "Although this one is not a virgin, you can still find much satisfaction with her, as she is quite the screamer."

The man holding Rika suddenly gave the girl a hard slap on her backside, causing her to yelp in pain. The crowd started to become more excited.

"I've always wanted one that would scream like this one."

"She actually has a real nice ass."

"I don't know man…she isn't a virgin. That sort of takes the fun out of it."

"Alllriggghhhttt ladies and gentlemen. Bidding starts at 4,000—and remember we are selling in American dollars!"

The crowd began to call out as they competed with one another until no higher big was called. "No more bids? Okay, going once…going twice…SOLD to the man in the grey suit in aisle three for $12,500!"

Misaki began to feel on edge again, as he saw the girl screaming as she was dragged off of stage.

"Yata-kun, we must wait no matter what we see until the time is right. Please bear with it until then," Reisi said, as he could tell the crow was agitated.

The Red clansman clicked his tongue and leaned back in the chair. One by one, people were being dragged onto and brought off stage once the bidding wars were over. At least an hour had past until Daemon had finally announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! For tonight's main event, we bring you a very rare and special find. I hope you are all ready to bid 'cause I now present to you…Scepter 4's Fushimi Saruhiko!"

Misaki could feel his heart jump a mile as he saw the pale Blue clansman on stage with two men holding onto each of his wrists. Although he had on his Scepter 4 jacket on, the rest of uniform was missing. The only thing he wore underneath was a pair of tight, hot pants, outlining his features below. "…Saru!"

The vanguard attempted to leap over the seat in front of him, but was quickly held back by Reisi. "Oi! Blue King, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"We can't go in yet. You must be patient."

"Huh? Why the fuck would we do that!?" The Red clansman was seething in anger.

"The man in charge of this operation hasn't announced himself yet."

"_Haaa!?_ Who the fuck cares?"

A serious expression appeared on Munakata's face as he replied, "Do you want to allow more victims to end up like the people we saw earlier? Do you want other people like Saruhiko to share the same fate?"

Misaki began to relax, as he lowered himself back onto the chair. "…No…"

"We must wait for the leader to show himself in order for us to capture him, otherwise these crimes may never cease."

With clenched fists, Yata continued to sit and listen to the man in the oni mask speak. "He is a nineteen year old man who currently works for the enforcement department of Shizume City. I'm sure a few of you out there have had some run-ins with this group, so you could slowly take your vengeance out on this one."

Daemon walked over to the blue-haired man, who was desperately trying to pull his arms away from the masked mens' grasps. "Let me go you sick fucks, or I'll fucking slash up your bodies into shreds!" Saruhiko snarled.

"Ahaha, as you can see he has a lot of spirit, so it could be worth your while to break him in. And speaking of which, after physical examination, he has been confirmed to be virgin. So, ladies and gentlemen, I'll give you a few moments to talk things through!"

The crowd became louder than ever, as they chattered away:

"Scepter 4, eh? Those bastards are a nosy, self-righteous bunch. I wouldn't mind shooting a load all over his face to humiliate him."

"Oh my, he is quite handsome. Hey ladies, do we want him to be our new sex toy?"

"He'd be fun to train, that's for sure."

"He looks like the type to act all tough, but would cry like a baby when he's being pounded into."

The lustful stares and filthy words spoken by the audience made the blue-haired man feel sick to his stomach. Fushimi could see his hope fleeting before him. Although his mind was filled with animosity and disgust, his heart cried out the name of the one person he wanted to see more than anyone else. "Misaki…" he whispered over and over again.

Misaki bit his lip so hard that blood began to trickle down from his mouth. He wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to burn the entire room down and incinerate the people in front of him. Before he exploded into a ball of fiery rage, a man suddenly walked across the stage. His hair and eyes were darker than night, and his twisted smiled caused shivers to run down the crow's spine.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. If you do not recognize me, my name is Inuoe Masaru, and I am the owner of Paradise Lost. As you know, over the past several weeks, there has been a drastic increase in demand for our goods. Since my staff and I both value your constant support of our facility, we have been working around the clock to fulfill all of your desires, even if it increases the cost for us to do so. As you can see, tonight's merchandise has been of exceptional quality, so therefore, all we humbly ask of you is to take this into consideration when bidding on our showcase item for tonight."

Misaki's eyes widened, as he heard the magic words: 'owner of Paradise Lost.' The chestnut-haired man whipped his head towards the captain of Scepter 4, as he felt his heart racing faster than the speed of light. Without saying a word, Munakata smiled and nodded to signal the Red clansman to go.

Spreading his fuchsia-colored aura from head to toe, the crow raced down the aisle, spreading his wings as he jumped high into the air. Before anyone could react, Yata's feet landed on the head of one of the masked men holding Fushimi. After giving a swift kick under the man's chin, Misaki twisted his body into the air, doing a somersault before having his foot slam into the back of the second man's head. The two men were instantly knocked unconscious before the Red clansman even reached the ground.

Fushimi couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. "…Misaki!?"

Inoue—still in shock, stood like a deer caught in headlights, as Misaki spun his colored flames around him to form a tornado. Leaping into the air, the amber-eyed man was ready for contact when he felt something push him back off of the black-haired man. Yata gasped as a girl with curly, silver hair appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"What the…is that a strain!?"

The girl seemed to have dead eyes and stood completely emotionless. As Masaru finally regained composure, he grinned and said, "My precious Oniyuri, you are such a good girl to come and save your master."

As the crow's eyes scanned the figure in front of him, he saw she was wearing the same gold cuffs that the captured were wearing. "She must be…"

"Yes! This one is my first subject to live through the testing phase. Making these cuffs wasn't easy you know. It took a lot of time to make a product that didn't cause the wearer's head to explode or be fried. Just think of how much money I wasted with all the materials. One worthless subject after the next," Inoue said in disgust.

Misaki began to glower at the black-haired man in front of him. Through clenched teeth, he said, "…You really have no value for human life do you. You are a fucking shitty-ass bastard. I'm going to burn that fucking creepy smile off your god damned face."

Masaru started laughing out, which was loud enough to make it echo throughout the auditorium. "Why do I need to value the lives of trash like you? You are all the cockroaches of society. Do you understand what runs the world, boy? Money. There is nothing that money can't buy. Those who have it can indulge in whatever fantasies they want—legal or not. Government or laws have no effect over us, and you want to know why? Because money is power. There is not a single person in this world that can't be bought, especially rabble such as yourself. So shut up, and be the good little sex slave you should be."

Surprisingly enough, the chestnut-haired man didn't immediately blow up and go on a rampage, like Fushimi expected. Instead, Misaki said calmly, "Oi, you fucking piece of shit. Do you want me to tell you something that can't be bought with money?"

After he spoke those words, the amber-eyed man turned and stared at Saruhiko. The blue-haired man could feel his heart skip a beat as he began to blush a bit. "_Eh?_ Is Misaki going to say something romantic, and say that our love can't be bought with money? He's being so manly for once," Fushimi thought.

"Money can't buy…MY FIST TO YOUR FUCKING FACE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"….that statement didn't even make any sense…I was an idiot to expect anything different from Misaki…." The blue-eyed man then began to smile. "But then again, I wouldn't want my Misaki to be any other way."

As he began to yell out loud, the crow got ready to charge at Inoue.

"Oniyuri! That cuff is obviously defective, go put a new one on this brat and get him under control!" the black-eyed man shouted as he began to step away from the crow.

The strain suddenly reappeared in front of Yata, ready to place the anti-Dresden cuff onto Misaki's neck. With lightning-fast reflexes, the Red clansman ducked downward and did a low spin kick to try to knock the girl off of her feet. Dodging gracefully, the girl vanished from view for a third time. Impatient and headstrong, the little vanguard could no longer take this game of hide and seek. As his body began to emit his colorful flames again, he growled, "Oi. Stop fucking playing these stupid games already. If you want to hide away like that, I'll just fucking burn the entire place down!"

The auditorium suddenly became sweltering hot, as the bursts of crimson and fuchsia fire swirled around the crow's body. The people in the audience—that didn't flee already, screamed out in terror as they dashed towards the exit. Yata could see a figure finally reappear and fall onto the floor, in front of him. Oniyuri had no more strength to fight the chestnut-haired man, as she had used her powers one too many times. The burning whirlwind of inferno exacerbated her already weakened state.

As she laid on the floor, Masaru realized that judgment day was drawing near, as he quickly turned and ran towards the fire exit. Before he could reach the door, a bright blue force field blocked his path. Mask in hand, the Blue King said, "Now, it isn't proper for the host of the party to just abandon his guests."

As Reisi put on his usual metal glasses, the force field suddenly transformed into a barrier, surrounding the black-haired man on all sides.

"Captain of Scepter 4, Munakata Reisi! What are you doing here!?" Inoue gasped.

"As you were speaking earlier, you claimed that the law has no power over you, and that all people can be bought with money. You must not fully understand Scepter 4. I will graciously inform you that we are an organization that serves for justice, order, and equality for all citizens. No one—not even gods or kings themselves, can stand above the law. Money will never be our master, as our cause is pure."

"What…Captain!?" Saruhiko's mouth dropped wide open in surprise.

Before the blue-eyed man could say anything else, he noticed two arms wrap around him tightly. He then felt warm tears drip down his chest. Fushimi looked down and could see the chestnut-haired man trembling and sobbing, as he held onto the Blue clansman. "Saru…are you okay? Did they hurt you at all? I'm sorry it took so long to find you."

Recalling the series of horrifying events that he had gone through in the past couple days, his body went limp, as he finally felt relief in the safe haven within Misaki's arms.

"It's alright. You're here now, and that's all that matters." Fushimi gave a soft smile at the smaller man holding onto him. Saruhiko could feel his own tears begin to flow from his eyes, as he rested in the care of his beloved.

Although blushing furiously, the crow kissed the blue-haired man and lifted him in his arms. The vanguard of HOMRA was actually a lot stronger than expected. As he walked back down the aisle and towards the exit, Misaki said, "Alright, let's get the fuck out of this Hell hole."

* * *

The Scepter 4 members, led by the Heartless Woman, quickly dispatched when they saw the masses of people trying to escape the building. They were all witnesses, victims, or criminals and needed to be sorted accordingly. Soon, the area became even more crowded, as family members and friends were reuniting with their loved ones that had gone missing. The recon team was able to find the hidden facility that produced the anti-Dresden cuffs and other pieces of evidence to convict Inoue Masaru for his crimes.

Misaki and Fushimi stood by Scepter 4's intelligence vehicle.

"Oi, what happened to that strain girl? Was she okay?" the crow asked.

"Physically, she is being treated, but even with the removal of the cuffs, we will not be sure of the stability of her mental state, or damage to her psyche. Unfortunately, it may be too late for her return back to normal."

Yata had a sad look on his face. "_Ohh_…that's disappointing…"

Suddenly, the amber-eyed man turned towards Munakata. "Speaking of which, how the hell do we remove these cuffs on us?"

"…..I must go check on the status recon team. Please excuse me."

Yata began to turn bright red in rage. "OI, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, YOU SHITTY MONKEY KING! WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME IS THAT YOU PUT THIS SHIT ON ME WITHOUT KNOWING HOW TO REMOVE THEM? GOD DAMMIT YOU FUCKING BLUES!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "Misaki? Shut up for a second."

The blue-haired man went over to one of the computer terminals. After about five minutes, the anti-Dresden cuffs suddenly unlocked and fell off.

"Wha…how the hell did you do that!?" Misaki was bewildered.

"_Tch_, it's easy really. I just had to link the electronic device to the computer, figure out the coding, and disable it."

The Red clansman suddenly appeared more like an excited puppy as he looked up at Saruhiko in amazement. The blue-eyed man smiled as he looked down at the little crow.

"…"

"So…why are you wearing that kind of clothes anyway Misaki?"

Without even realizing it, Yata had completely forgotten about his scandalous outfit he was wearing. The smaller man instantly turned tomato red as he shouted, "I didn't choose to wear this okay!? It was your stupid Monkey King's idea for me to wear this and pretend to be his love slave!"

An uncomfortable wave of heat began to surround the area, as it instantly felt hotter than a sauna. "The Captain's love slave you say?...My Misaki?...UNACCEPTABLE!"

Saruhiko began to shake the amber-eyed man violently as he continued to scream, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE HIS LOVE SLAVE, HUH? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? WHY DON'T YOU EVER DRESS LIKE THIS FOR ME? WHAT ABOUT HIM IS BETTER THAN ME, _HUUUHHHH?_"

"Shut up already! I DID dress like this to save you, you fucking moron. AND, since when are we even dating? Don't decide things on your own like that!" Suddenly, the crow remembered what he saw on Fushimi's computer. "_AHHHHH!_ And what the FUCK is wrong with you!? You seriously scare the shit out of me. I saw on your computer a list of all the places I work part-time at. Why are you fucking stalking me, you shitty monkey?"

The two continued to shout at each other back and forth, arguing while they were completely oblivious to anything around them. Despite all that had happened, both Saruhiko and Misaki easily forgot all those events, as their minds were filled with only thoughts of each other—nothing else.

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Oi, Blue King. What are you guys going to do now with all those cuffs? Smash them into little bits?" the Red clansman asked.

"Actually, it has been decided that the anti-Dresden cuffs would be quite useful when detaining dangerous strains; therefore, we will be keeping them for future use," Munakata said with a smile.

"…What the FUCK is wrong with you Blues? There seriously is something wrong with your brains! God fucking dammit, I'm never going to work side-by-side with you creepy psychos again," Yata said as he began to stomp off. "I'm going home!"

The little crow felt an arm hug tightly around his waist. "Mi-Sa-Ki, where do you think you're going, _hmmmmm?_" Saruhiko leaned in close to the amber-eyed man's face.

"I—said—that—I'm—going—home…LET GO ALREADY, SARU!" Misaki shouted as he tried to push Fushimi's face away, as it inched closer and closer.

The Blue clansman suddenly lifted the smaller man into his arms and smirked. "Then let's both home together; though, you'll have to keep those clothes on…until I remove them personally."

The chestnut-haired man blushed a rosy-pink color, as he screamed out in indignation. As he was held in the Scepter 4 officer's arms, Misaki began to think hard.

"…Why do I get this strange feeling that I should be the one carrying him away and be in the dominant role this time around?….God fucking dammit."

**OMAKE END**

* * *

**END NOTES: **Alright, so I just wanted to end by saying, yes. I know I write a lot of stories with Misaki and Reisi. It's not that I ship them as a couple, since SaruMi is the only one I really care about, but I think the two would be hilarious if put together. Unlike Misaki and Saruhiko, who do share some similar qualities and interests, I feel that the Blue King is the polar opposite of Misaki. Maybe more of a father and son kind of feel.


End file.
